bensonsarefandomcom-20200213-history
Season One
Season One is the first season of Benson & Sare, the long running TV sieres. The show premiers with "The Cleaning" aka Pilot, filmed in Oct, 2009, this envolves Benson & Sare searching cleaning thier house to get ready for thier aunt's apperenace. Characters Benson Beachway, Sare Beachway, Auntie "Kathy" Beachway (Primered in final eposide) Eposides 1. The Cleaning - October 18th, 2009 Benson and Sare's aunt is coming and they must both help clean for her arrival. ; Sare shows Benson how to clean, after doing it wrong, and accidently breaks his favorite cup, in which sare responds dramitically. In the end, both brothers realize thier aunt is just going to have to admit to the appartment being dirty. 2. The New CD - December 1st, 2009 Benson finds a cd on his way to the apartment and shows it to Sare. Sare thinking it is cool, decides Benson&Sare should go look for the cd, however due that it is too dark, Benson decides to give up for now. ; Benson decides to train the kitten (cinnabon) to hunt cds, and is placed in the Kitty Trainer 10000, before Benson realizes it is actually the oven, and decides not to. (first apperance of Cinnabon) 3. The Cat Trainer - December 6th, 2009 Sare decides to train the kitty to find the cd, now that it is morning, in the meantime, Benson searches for this "Cinnabon" Sare is talking about. Sare finds the kitty and they both bring him into the appartment main complex, to search for cds, in which Benson calls him, a great Cd-finding cat. Benson goes outside and searches outside where he looked earlier, in the garbage where the garbage raccoon, is. Later, after Benson finds the cd, they go in the house, to play the cd. But surpised, Sare says it doesn't work, and Sare trippes and falls. The eposide ends with Sare asking Benson if he got any mail, emphasizing tahoe. 4. The Tahoe - December 8th, 2009 Benson decides to go to tahoe, but Sare doesn't want Benson to go. At first, he says that he's going to have a party at Benson&Sare's appartment, but Sare evuntally just says he's going to go to sleep and see you in the morning. Sare then has a dream, that Benson will get killed by an unknown person, and Cousin Rick Beachway (Mike benson) warns him not to go to tahoe. Sare attempts to convince Benson not to go, but Benson not convinced yet still says he's going to tahoe. Finally, Sare screams at Benson saying Don't you understand that... don't you understand what's going on? Finally, after exaduration and a kitty-situration Benson says that he won't go, as long as we have the party. Sare says he's going to tahoe, jokinlly in which Benson and Sare then call Auntie "Kathy" Beachway to come over and celebrate Benson not being dead. 5. The Party - December 16th, 2009 It's time for the party, and Auntie "Kathy" Beachway is on her way. Auntie Beachway comes and says that she brought lots of christmas gifts and treats, and that they are in the car. Sare says that he bought some trees for the house, and Auntie Kathy Beachway says she likes the little tree. Sare mentions Cousin Rick, (the guy who died) and that Cousin Rick told Sare that Benson was going to die, if he went to tahoe, so he didn't go and that we're having a party because of that. Everyone decides to have some food, Benson has "some folgers" Sare decides to "make a little meal here" known as Sare's Super Suprise. Benson made bars for the party, and Sare brought Apple Juice, and more apple juice, Benson brought butter, Sare brought "beer for the fat guys" and Jellies, and Milk. Sare goes crazy taking a bunch of stuff out, but quickly putting the Milk away, because it might go bad. Benson shouts "I had some arleady" and everyone eats and has fun. Auntie Kathy Beachway thinks the party was "that was easy", in which Sare says he's tired, and Benson tells Auntie Kathy Beachway to clean up the food and drinks. (First apperance of Auntie "Kathy" Beachway.) Theme Song Season 1 Eposide 1 - A custom theme song video is used for this eposide, containing rare footage only seen in the pilot. Season 1 Eposides 2-5, A theme song containing footage from season one was used. Trivia coming soon